Batman: The Movie
Batman: The Movie is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 18th March 1997. Description A feature spin-off from the popular TV series with Batman and Robin and a great many of the lovable villains. Such as the Joker, Penguin, Riddler and the Catwoman. Together the villains plot to take over the world. But the fearless duo see to it that they are foiled. Cast * Adam West as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Burt Ward as Dick Grayson / Robin * Lee Meriwether as The Catwoman (Kitka) * Cesar Romero as The Joker * Burgess Meredith as The Penguin * Frank Gorshin as The Riddler * Alan Napier as Alfred Pennyworth * Neil Hamilton as Commissioner James Gordon * Stafford Repp as Chief Miles O'Hara * Madge Blake as Aunt Harriet Cooper * Reginald Denny as Commodore Schmidlapp * Milton Frome as Vice Admiral Fangschleister * Gil Perkins as Bluebeard * Dick Crockett as Morgan * George Sawaya as Quetch * Van Williams (uncredited voice) as President Lyndon B. Johnson The film includes most members of the original TV cast: the actors for Batman, Robin, Alfred, Gordon, O'Hara, Aunt Harriet, the Joker, the Penguin, and the Riddler all reprised their roles. Though Julie Newmar had at this point played Catwoman in two episodes of season one in the TV series, she had other commitments at that time and was replaced by Lee Meriwether in the film. According to the Biography special Catwoman: Her Many Lives, aired on July 20, 2004, it was stated that Newmar was unable to reprise her role due to a reported back injury. Catwoman was nonetheless played by Newmar once again in the following eleven episodes of season two of the series; Eartha Kitt would then play Catwoman in three episodes of season three. In his autobiography, Adam West writes of his asking for more money to do the film and that the producers countered with the fact that another actor would be hired. Batman was Denny's final film appearance. Jack LaLanne has a cameo as a man on a rooftop with bikini-clad women. Trivia Trailers and info Opening # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Star Wars # Blank Cheque # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) Closing # The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) # The Simpsons Videos 1997 # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # The Simpsons: Cartoon Studio # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # Iron Will # The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from 20th Century Fox